


You Keep the Nightmares Away

by CaptainRomanoff



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Jemma Simmons, F/F, Jemma Simmons Needs a Hug, Protective Skye | Daisy Johnson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRomanoff/pseuds/CaptainRomanoff
Summary: All she could do was look too closely at everything. Why in the world was she cursed with this curiosity that killed her mind, caused her heart to venture to places that only ended in locked doors and  unanswered questions?Oh, how she hated it. She’d reminisce mindlessly when she wasn’t trying to. She just wanted something, anything, to help her cope with her restless mind.





	You Keep the Nightmares Away

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in a couple months and honestly I’m so sorry my dudes but I’ll try to upload more stuff since July is almost over and it’s the crazy month, but other than that, send in requests for me to write about!

All she could do was look too closely at everything. Why in the world was she cursed with this curiosity that killed her mind, caused her heart to venture to places that only ended in locked doors and  unanswered questions? 

 

Oh, how she hated it. She’d reminisce mindlessly when she wasn’t trying to. She just wanted something, anything, to help her cope with her restless mind. 

 

Jemma was often awake at ridiculous hours at night, wandering around the kitchen in her bare feet with a mug full of earl grey tea in her hands. She often forgot about a lot of things since her own mind was consuming her, such as wearing her slippers when she decided to stray from her room, and not to mention that she was only wearing an oversized sweatshirt that exposed her bare legs. 

 

Contrary to her own thoughts, she’d been deceived by her own ears. After all, her body was still adjusting to Earth from her impromptu trip to Maveth --- hell to Jemma. 

 

Daisy had been miraculously awake when Jemma was busy making her midnight tea, stopping in her tracks when she heard the soft padding of skin on the cold ground. Her eyebrows rumpled as she went to investigate, seeing Jemma in front of a kettle on a stove. 

 

The hacker slowly made her way over to Jemma, being careful not to scare the small biochemist. 

 

“Jem, what are you wearing?” Daisy asked gently, trying to hold back a small laugh.

 

The brunette slightly jumped at the agent’s voice, turning to look at Daisy. Her brown eyes were unable to meet the taller woman’s, biting her bottom lip nervously. Ironically, she looked down at the dark navy blue crew neck, embellished with the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy symbol. 

 

“Er-- a sweatshirt,” Jemma replied gingerly. “I-it’s Fitz’s, I think.” 

 

Her fingers and most of her tiny hands were covered by the sleeves, fiddling with them as she stood silently in the company of Daisy and her unfinished tea. 

 

“You never wear sweatshirts,” Daisy remarked with a soft smile, trying to get Jemma to at least have a small conversation with her.  _ It’s adorable  _ Daisy wanted to add, but she knew now wasn’t the time or place to say such a thing like that. 

 

Simmons just warily nodded her head in response, flinching when the kettle started squealing loudly and covered her ears with her hidden hands. Daisy swiftly moved to take the kettle off of the stove, pouring the hot water into a small mug. After she fixed up her tea, she handed it to Jemma carefully. “Why are you up, anyway?” the agent asked quietly. “You should really get some rest.” 

 

Jemma’s tired, scared eyes met Daisy’s, pressing her lips together before they parted to speak. 

 

“I can’t sleep,” she replied faintly. “I’m not tired.” 

 

_ That was a lie.  _

 

She just couldn’t bear the weight of her own thoughts eating at her mind, almost as if she couldn’t control the nightmares that came with it. 

 

“You’re not the only night owl around here,” the dark-haired woman smiled. “I was just up to get a midnight snack. I guess I was lucky enough to have a partner in crime tonight.” 

 

For the first time, Daisy was able to crack a small smile from Jemma in a way that made her stomach flip. 

 

“I h-have nightmares,” Jemma stammered. She stared into her mug, sipping it slowly. “I normally can’t sleep at night.”

 

Daisy slightly perked up when she spoke, surprised when she opened up. 

 

“How long has this been happening?” Daisy asked gently, tilting her head to the side to try to meet Jemma’s eyes again. 

 

“S-since I got back,” she stuttered. 

 

The older agent swiftly moved closer to Jemma, reaching out to carefully bring her into a hug. Simmons wasn’t expecting it, not in the least bit, but put down her tea and reluctantly returned the embrace. She then leaned into Daisy, closing her eyes and nuzzling her face below Daisy’s neck. 

 

“Hey, are you okay?” The inhuman asked, glancing down at Jemma. The only response that she got was a muffled sniffle from the brunette. Daisy gently nodded, knowing that was the only reply she would get. After a few short moments she closed her eyes as well, letting Jemma cry into her chest for as long as she needed to.

 

“Let’s go back to my room, you can sleep with me tonight,” Daisy whispered. “We should both get some sleep.” 

 

Jemma let go of Daisy slowly, reaching for her hand. 

 

Soon, the both of them were tangled in each other’s arms, neither one of them speaking in the comfortable silence that filled the room. Daisy had kept the lamp on by her bed, knowing that it would make Jemma feel safer. 

 

“You keep the nightmares away,” Simmons whispered faintly. “Stay.”

 

Daisy’s thumb grazed over Jemma’s cheek, inching forward so that their skin barely touched. 

 

“Always,” she replied. “I’ll stay with you forever.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
